


Unlikely likely match

by LaCuentista



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Real Madrid cristiano
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCuentista/pseuds/LaCuentista
Summary: Moments from Cristiano, Lionel, Sergio and Gerard´s try at a family.Earlier named: The Messi/Ramos/Ronaldo/Pique family





	1. The Start of Something

Leo doesn’t talk much with people he doesn’t know on social gatherings, so it was no surprise for Gerard when he couldn’t find Leo in the afterparty of the Balloon d’Or. Both of Gerard’s boys and Leo’s were with Shakira for the evening so Leo wasn’t with Thiago. Gerard looked in every room and he was about to walk into another corridor when he met Ramos, looking rather worried.  
\- “!Hola!” Sergio spoke quickly, “have you seen my son? I can’t find him. He’s shy so he normally doesn’t run off like this”.  
\- “No, sorry, I haven’t”, Gerard answered. “But I’ll help you look, I’m searching for Leo anyway”. They continued to look through the rooms together and was about to bypass a dark room when they heard a soft mumbling from inside. When they looked closer they could see there was someone laying on a couch with a small child on their stomach.  
\- “Looks like we found them”, Gerard chuckled. For it was Leo laying asleep on the couch with Sergio Jr. in his arms.  
\- “I don’t believe it”, Sergio looked flabbergasted. “I can count on one hand how many people he does that with. And that’s only from the people he knows. Cris, Bale, Iker, Luka and you”. He turned to Gerard.  
\- “Leo often has that effect on kids”, Gerard smiled. “They usually love him”. They both just stood there for a while and watched the two sleeping shapes in the room. Sergio walked over to his son and softly kissed his cheek. He shakes Leo’s shoulder trying to wake him up.  
\- “Messi, come on wake up”, he spoke in Leo’s ear. Leo slowly opened his eyes, blinking to wake up.  
\- “Hmm? Leo mumbled. Sergio realized he was staring. He couldn’t help it, Messi was just amazingly cute with his son on his lap, hair ruffled and looking all sleepy.  
\- “Oh,!Hola! Ramos”, Leo rubbed his eyes and sat up with the sleeping boy still in his lap. “Want your son back I guess, sorry for stealing him away for a bit. He said he was tired”.  
\- “Its’ fine”, Sergio smiled, looking at the two of them.  
\- “Hey, Sergio, almost everyone has gone home now”, Gerard said from the door. He had gone to check who was still in the house (Sergio’s house). “It’s just us and Cristiano left and he’s sleeping here right?”  
\- “Yeah, you can take a guest room to Messi”, Sergio proposed. “Geri is also staying”, he continued when Leo looked unsure. Leo nodded and thank him before handing Sergio Junior. After Sergio had put Junior in his bed he showed Cristiano and Gerard to their rooms.  
\- “Fuck”, Sergio swears. “I’m sorry, forgot that we only have two guestrooms. But you can take my room”, he offered.  
\- “No, I can take the couch”, Leo yawned. Sergio just shakes his head end started pushing Leo towards his bedroom. He finally got Leo into bed, he was half asleep already. He was about to leave the room when Leo spoke again.  
\- “Can’t you stay? Your bed is big enough” Leo’s speech was a bit slurred and Sergio found it adorable.  
\- “You sure about it?” Sergio doesn’t want Leo to be uncomfortable. But Leo only nodded and patted the other side of the bed. Sergio stripped down to his boxer briefs and crawled under the covers.

Sergio woke up feeling warm and happy. He realized it wasn’t the covers making him warm, it was Lionel Messi laying half on top of him. Leo had his face against his trout and Sergio could feel the small huffs of his breath. He tenably strokes his finger trough Leo’s hair. Leo started to wake up and when he realized where he was he blushed furiously and tried to sit up while spluttering apologies. But Sergio just tightened his grip on the other man.  
\- “What are you sorry for? Sergio asked smirking a bit. “If you don’t like this then feel free to move away, but you should know that I do like it”. Leo froze at that and seemed to contemplate his options, but to Sergio’s delight he then laid down again with his head on Sergio’s shoulder. Sergio continued to run his fingers through Leos' hair, making Leo hum softly.  
\- “what time is it?” Leo asked.  
\- “don’t know but Chris isn’t up yet so too early”, Sergio groaned and rolled over on his side, dragging Leo with him and hiding his face in Leos' hair. Leo chuckled into the crock of Sergio’s neck, curling even closer to Sergio’s chest. Soon both were asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleas comment what you think:)


	2. Breakfast

Later when Sergio woke up Leo wasn´t in the bed. Sergio had a sinking feeling that Leo had left and that he regretted staying in the first place. He rolled over with a sigh only to hear laughter from downstairs. Curios to know what was going on Sergio put on a pair of pyjama bottoms and went downstairs to be greeted by the sight of Cristiano and Lionel making breakfast with his son. They were making something at the stove, Leo holding Junior and he was helping them wholeheartedly. Geri was half asleep still on a chair beside them. When Junior saw him, his eyes lit up and he made Leo put him down, so he could run over to Sergio.  
\- “!Hola veijo! Junior said in a quiet but happy voice, as Sergio lifted him up. “We are making pancakes with dulce de leche. Leo and Cris said we must do hundreds of pancakes because you and Geri eats like horses”. Junior giggled at the last part and Sergio laughed.  
\- “Well let’s eat then”, Sergio said. “Your mother is picking you up in a few hours”. Junior looked down and started fiddling with is fingers.  
\- “But I want to play with Leo, Cris and Geri”, he mumbled. Sergio was going to say something when Leo came up to the and reached for Junior. Sergio handed him over and his son threw his arms around Leo’s neck.  
\- “We can play more next time we see each other cariño”, Leo whispered in Juniors ear. “Maybe you can even meet my son then? Hmmm, how does that sound?”. Junior looked up at Leo and smiled again, nodding furiously. With that sorted they all sat down at the table. Gerard had woken up fully now and was making Junior giggle by making faces and other silly things.  
\- “You are a bad influence on my kid Geri”, Sergio laughed. “Teaching him bad manners like that”. Geri just grinned and continued.  
When they had eaten the doorbell ringed and Sergio went to open the door. Junior was situated in Leo’s lap when he came back with Pilar.  
\- “Hola boys”, Pilar smiled at all of them. Sergio and Pilar had a good relationship even after they separated thank god. Sergio would have hated for them to be angry at each other. Junior seemed happy to see her and they went to get his things before saying goodbye to the others. Junior waved at them from the car when he and Pilar drove off. Sergio immediately turned to Leo.  
\- “He loves you”, Sergio tried not to sound to surprised. “He is always so shy, it’s fantastic how you could interact with him that easily”. Leo blushed and the tips of his ears turned red.  
-“I like kids”, he mumbled looking down at his feet.  
\- “Don’t be so modest Leo”, Geri came up to them. “All kids love you, I haven’t met one kid who won’t talk to you”. He laughed when Leo seamed to get even more embarrassed. Cristiano came out from the kitchen looking a bit worried.  
\- “I have to go, Junior is with my mother and he’s sick, it seems like he is getting worse.”, Cris spoke fast and was already on his way out the door. “Thanks for the guestroom and nice to see all of you”. Then he was gone out the door.  
\- “That explains why he was unusually quiet this morning”, Sergio said as they all looked at the closed door. Soon Sergio was home alone. Leo and Geri had to go back to Barcelona to see their kids which were with Shakira and Antonella. None of the four men were still together with their kid’s mothers but it seemed like all of them had relatively good relations with their exes. After having his son and the three other men at his house Sergio found that he was feeling rather lonely now when I was just him left. He would see Cris on the next practise, but it would be a while until he could meet Geri and Leo again.  
\- “Fuck”, Sergio said aloud to himself. He forgot to ask for Leo’s number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleas comment what you think:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my chapters are really short

Geri managed to hold it for a few days. But when he and Leo was the last ones in the locker room after praktice he couldn´t stop himself anymore.  
\- “You know what I realised in the morning at Ramos house?” Geri asked looking smug. When Leo just looked at him Geri continued.  
\- “Sergio only has two guestrooms and there were no one sleeping on the couch. So, were exactly did you and Sergio sleep?” Geri looked even more smug when Leo blushed bright red.  
-“Anyway, I gave him your number”, Geri smirked.  
-“You what?!” Leo half yelled. “Why would you do that?”  
-“He asked for it yesterday”, Geri smirked. He couldn’t hold his laughter when Leo started spluttering and blushed even more. Leo walked out of the shower and tried to ignore Geri’s laughter while getting dressed. When both of them were dressed they headed to the parking lot.  
-“Are you picking up Thiago?” Geri asked. When Leo nodded Geri didn’t ask, he just steered Leo to his own car. Geri was the only one who knew the whole story behind Leo’s failed marriage. He also knew Leo hates being alone with Antonella. The ride to Antonella’s house was quite and when they pulled up to the house Leo looked really nervous. Stepping out of the car Geri put his hand on Leo’s shoulder, calming him down at least little bit. Suddenly the door opened and Thiago Ran out.  
-“Papa”, Thiago jumped into Leo’s arms and smiled when he noticed Geri was there to. Antonella came out after him holding Thiago's bag out to Leo. Geri took the bag for him and as soon as that exchange was done Antonella was walking back inside. Thiago babbled al the way to Leo’s house and the men were happy to just listed to him. When Geri dropped the two Messis he promised Leo he would help him get his car the tomorrow.  
-“Can we have a cuddle night papa?”,Thiago asked. “And watch a movie?” Leo smiled at his son.  
-“we have to eat something too”, Leo answered still smiling. “So first we cook something and then we eat and watch the movie”. They made empanadas and watched the Lion king, Thiago’s favourite movie. When the movie ended Thiago was half asleep on Leo’s chest. Kissing Thiago’s hair he carefully made his way to his bedroom. Leo hecitated outside of Thiago’s room. Then he continued to his own room and put the boy down before crawling in himself. They fell asleep soon after, Thiago on Leo’s chest snoring softly.


	4. Madrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio invites Geri and Leo to Madrid.

Leo wakes up the next day to his phone ringing. Tired as he is he answers without looking at the caller ID.  
\- “Lionel Messi”, Leo said and waited.  
-“!Hola! Leo, it’s me..., Sergio. Sergio Ramos”. A voice answered, a bit hesitant. “Geri gave me your number”.  
\- “oh, hi Sergio…”, Leo wasn’t really prepared for the call and don’t know what to say.  
\- “Well Geri is coming to my house in Madrid next weekend, Cristiano to, and I thought you might come as well? Sergio rambled, he seemed a bit hesitant to ask.  
\- “I uhm…” Leo didn´t really know what to say. Well not true, he knew he wanted to come but the two of them hadn´t talked since they shared a bed and Leo wasn´t shure what to make out of it.  
-“Still there Leo? It´s fine if you don´t want to come, just thought I should ask” Sergio´s voice brought Leo back.  
\- “No, no I want to come”, Leo quickly answered. “Thiago is with me though…”.  
\- “Well, you did promise Junior he would meet Thiago…” Sergio was smiling on the other side of the line.  
They talked for a while longer about football and nothings. Gerard was supposed to help Leo fix everything with the trip to Madrid, it would only be them three since Geris boys were with Shakira that weekend. When Thiago started to wake up Leo told Sergio he had to go, both ended the call with small smiles on their faces.  
Thiago and Leo proceeded to make breakfast while Leo told his son the news hoping he would be happy with traveling a bit and doing something fun together.  
\- “We´re going to Madrid?” Thiago asked looking exited as ever. When Leo nodded he laughed and hugged him happily. “And Geri is coming to, this is fantastic”.  
\- “Can I have my Ramos jersey on when we go?” Thiago asked. “Por favor papa”. Leo nodded again, laughing at his son’s eagerness to meet the Ramos family.  
***  
Sitting on the plane to Madrid, Leo felt nervous. He didn´t know exactly why, he was probably just thinking too much. Geri woke him from his thoughts by poking his arm.  
\- “you look tired Leo, you should sleep a bit”, he suggested. Leo couldn´t really argue with that, the plane had departed from Barcelona a bit late and Thiago was already fast asleep against the window beside him. Soon he was asleep against Geris shoulder, only waking up again when they arrived at Madrid. Not wanting to wake Thiago Leo carried him out of the plane as Geri took one of their bags. In the arrivals hall Sergio greeted them with hugs and Leo who was to sleepy to be nervous anymore gave him a small smile. Sergio helped Leo with his suitcase, so it would be easier for him to carry Thiago. When he saw the boys’ shirt with his name on his back he smiled brightly at Leo. Leo smiled back when he realised what Sergio was looking at.  
\- “He promptly wanted to have just that jersey when we went here” Leo said. “Geri tried to make him change to his Pique shirt instead, but he refused”.  
\- “Ha, so he likes my shirt more than Geri´s?” Sergio gleamed. At that Leo rolled his eyes but still laughed quietly when he saw the look on Geri´s face. Geri and Sergio bickered all the way to the car Sergio had come to pick them up in.  
Arriving at Sergio’s house they were greeted by Cristiano, he showed Geri to the room they were apparently sharing, while Sergio helped Leo put Thiago into bed in the other guestroom and place their bags there as well.  
\- “I was thinking…” Sergio started. he realized he was staring at Leo, but he couldn´t help it. He was so cute looking all sleepy.  
\- “What?” Leo asked softly.  
\- “I was thinking Thiago could have this room to himself and you could sleep in my room again?” Sergio seemed nervous. “If you want that is”. When Leo smiled and nodded even though his heart was beating out of his chest, Sergio let out a breath he didn´t know he was holding and led Leo to his room. Both undressed but this time Sergio was first in bed and Leo was a bit unsure of where he would lay down, so Sergio helped him decide by pulling him down against his broad chest. Leo let out he small laugh and settled against Sergio. Sergio had almost forgotten how much smaller than him Leo was, shorter to for that matter. But he fit perfectly against him and a hand in Leo’s hair made him relax even more into Sergio and he hummed softly. The hand then flicked his ear and Leo huffed against Sergio’s trout, laughing Sergio repeated the action ones more before kissing Leos hair. Cuddling closer, Leo realized he felt happier than he had since Antonella had left him six months ago. Smiling he fell asleep with that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts, thank you:)


	5. Chapter 5

Leo woke up the next morning with his back to Sergio, who was kissing his neck repeatedly. Leo though appreciating the attention, is not a morning person. He grumbled and turned around, hiding in Sergio´s chest.  
\- “Not a morning person I see”, Sergio chuckled at him, hugging Leo tighter and burring his face in his hair. Leo grumbled again and refused to open his eyes. He liked laying like this with Sergio, it felt nice to have someone close. He hadn´t really done anything like this after Antonella screwed him over. He had been forced to be strong for Thiago’s sake, but he had also been lucky to have Gerard help him. All his friends had helped him of course, even Neymar had flied from Paris to give him a hug and play with Thiago, but since Geri was the only one with the whole story they couldn´t help much. Sergio suddenly tickling him brut him back from his negative thoughts.  
\- “No, stop it”, Leo giggled and tried to wriggle away from Sergio’s probing fingers. Sergio laughed and sat up straddling Leo so he couldn´t get away. After a while of laughing Sergio let him go, taking a punch to his shoulder was worth it. Then someone nocked on the bedroom door and Sergio walked over to open it. It was Thiago and when the boy saw his father he ran passed Sergio and threw himself at Leo.  
\- “morning papa”, he whispered in Leo´s ear. Then he looked at Sergio who had walked back to the bed and sat down. “Did you have sleepover?”, he asked.  
\- “Yeah”, Sergio smirked at Leo, who´s ears had turned red. “We had a sleepover, papa and I”.   
Thiago was hungry, so they went downstairs to start making breakfast, but of course Cristiano was already up making it. Sergio Jr was helping him, just as the last time Leo had been here. When they walked in to the room he turned around and a smile lit his face as he saw Leo.  
\- “Hola, Leo”, he said. “Veijo promised you would come”. Leo smiled back at him and lifted him of the counter where he had been seated. But then he noticed his own son. Thiago was just standing in the middle of the kitchen looking unsure of himself, but before Leo could reach him Sergio was already there. He crouched down in front of the boy smiling at him.  
\- “How about you and I go wake Geri up, hmm?” Sergio smiled. “You can help me tickle him if he refuses to get up”. Thiago nodded carefully and reached for Sergio’s hand, together they made their way to Gerard´s room. Sergio opened the door and let Thiago in first, when the boy saw Gerard he seemed a lot more confident and jumped on to the bed. Leaning forward he blew softly in to Geri´s ear. The man grumbled and turned on his back. Sergio smiled at Thiago´s giggles and walked around to the other side of the bed and blew into Geri´s other ear. When Geri didn’t react this time, Sergio smirked at Thiago and they both blew hard into both of Geri´s ears at the same time. Geri sat up abruptly looking around and found Thiago and Sergio laughing at him.  
\- “What…? Did you that was funny?” he grabbed Thiago and dragged him into his lap, poking his sides furiously. Thiago squealed and squirm around on Geris lap, trying to get away from Geri´s fingers. After a while Geri let go of the laughing boy.  
\- “This was all your idea wasn´t Sergio”, Geri glared at the man. But Sergio just smirked back.  
\- “Breakfast is ready, and you are the only one still snoring”, he said.  
\- “I don´t snore”, Geri said looking outraged.  
-Si, you do”, Thiago laughed and ran out of the room as Gerard made a move to catch him. Gerard started putting close on and when he was done he looked smugly at Sergio,  
\- “So how was your night?” he asked knowingly.  
\- “How was yours?” Sergio countered. “Both yours and Cristiano’s bags are in her you know”. It seemed Geri had forgotten about that because he had no quick comment this time. Sergio chuckled and pushed Geri out of the door. When they walked in to the kitchen Leo was introduce Thiago and Sergio jr to each other. The two boys shyly shook hands and smiled, they were adorable. And apparently one shy boy plus one shy boy equals two very happy confident boys. After they ate Sergio jr dragged Thiago to his room to play.   
The grown-ups moved to the two couches in the living room, Geri and Cristiano sat in one and Leo and Sergio in the other. Cris was more talkative then the last time they had been at Sergio’s house, they talked about football and their sons but when someone mentioned their ex-wife Leo fell awfully quiet. Obviously, Geri noticed first and tried to steer the conversation in another direction, unfortunately the other two didn’t get it.  
\- “Is something wrong Leo?” Sergio whispered looking concerned. “You went awfully quiet”. Leo didn´t say anything he just nodded and when Sergio put his arm around him he blushed and curled a bit closer. Both Cristiano and Sergio noticed how concerned Geri looked, maybe they missed something.  
\- “Are you sure”, Cris asked. “Perhaps we can help”. Leo did something not even had anticipated, he told them about his ex-wife. He told them about how after the world cup loss against Germany, he came home early to Barcelona, only to find his wife with someone else in their house. But not just sleeping together, she had invited him to the house and were playing family with Thiago. It was like stepping in to someone else’s home, she wasn´t just cheating she replaced him without his knowledge.  
\- “That’s…that’s a new level of cheating”, Sergio growled. He didn´t like to see Leo so sad.  
\- “I still don´t get how she could do that to Thiago”, Geri said. “Just replacing his papa without any explanation”.  
\- “I’m trying to get custody of Thiago”, Leo said. “But it takes time since we have to make sure not to make too much of a scene. It´s weird to talk about like this”.  
\- “that’s understandable”, Cris said.  
\- “No, Geri is the only one of my friends who knows the whole story”, Leo said while looking at is lap. “He is the only one I´ve told about this”. Both Sergio and Cristiano seemed surprised at that.  
\- “we are happy you felt like you could tell us” Sergio said and squeezed Leo a bit tighter. They talked about a lot of things until Thiago and Sergio jr came in to the room, attacking them dressed as knights. A war broke out between all of them and al sad subjects were forgotten for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment your thoughts, thanks:))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally had time to write something again!!

The same evening, they decided to watch a movie together with the kids, Thiago and Sergio Jr had been playing all day and the grownups had participated at times, playing football in the backyard. After a whole day of fun, they decided to watch a movie. The kids wanted to see Cars 2, Geri tried to hide how exited he were himself, but he fooled nobody. Leo saw Cristiano looking at Geri, smiling, which made him smile in return. He knew Gerard had liked Cris for a while now and it seemed like it was working out well. They all squeezed into the two couches in the living room and the boys were happy. The small ones were looking tired half way into the movie, Thiago cuddled between Leo and Sergio while Sergio Jr had gone over to the other couch and was seated in Cris lap. When the credits rolled all the snacks were finished and both boys were asleep. Cristiano and Geri carried them to Sergio Jr´s bedroom and tucked them in. They stood there watching them, realising how much they appreciated having kids around when their own were at their mothers. Geri wrapped his arms around Cris as they stood there, sighing softly into his neck.  
\- “You think our kids will play as good as these two?” he asked. Cristiano just nodded, smiling at the thought of all their kids playing together. They left the boys and found their way back to Sergio and Leo on the couch. Leo looked to be as tiered as the kids and was half asleep resting onto Sergio, who was petting his hair. Geri was glad Leo and Sergio worked so well together, he loved his friends and he wanted them happy. He was distracted when Cristiano sat down on the unoccupied couch and pulled Geri onto his lap, which made him let out a squeak Geri would never admit to. When he was straddling Cristiano’s legs facing him he looked down at the man in front of him, thinking that both he and Leo were lucky men. He leaned down kissing Cristiano softly.  
\- “I thought we wouldn´t do anything when someone else could see”, he said. Cris only smirked and moved his hands to Geris waist.  
\- “It´s just Leo and Sergio”, he whispered back. “and Leo is already half draped over Sergio”. Geri smiled and leaned in t continue kissing Cristiano, biting at his bottom lip. They enjoyed each other for a while until Cris let his hands drop lower to Geris ass, squeezing teasingly and kissing Geris neck lightly, making the other man groan and grind down onto Cris’. Then it was Cristiano’s turn to moan, hands moving over Geri’s broad back. Geri kissed down Cristiano’s jaw and neck, moving to his ear.  
\- “We are going to bed now”, Sergio announced, making them stop and look at him. “So, we won’t disturb you”. He winked at them and disappeared through the doorway with a drowsy Leo.  
While Geri and Cris had their fun on the couch Sergio pulled the half-asleep Leo to his bedroom, catching the other man as he stumbled, seemingly on flat floor. He watched as Leo took of his clothes and chucked them in the corner, before stumbling into bed. The smaller man groaned as he landed face down on the bed. When Sergio laughed at him he buried his face deeper in his pillow and then he was dead to the world. Sergio chuckled as he lay down on the other side of the bed. He didn’t want to sleep just jet, it was nice just watching Leo snore. Because apparently Leo does that. Sergio felt stupid for thinking it was kind of endearing. He reached out with one hand to move some hair out of Leo’s face. Leo turned over, moving closer to mumble into Sergio’s shoulder. As Sergio felt his eyes start to drop he placed a light kiss on Leos hair, falling asleep with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
Geri and Cristiano had relocated in their bed in the guestroom and after finishing of they were both covered in a thin layer of sweat, sheets pooing around their hips. Cris was laying on Geris stomach, he felt Geri drawing invisible patterns on his naked back with light fingertips.  
\- “You think they are awake?”, Geri asked.  
\- “Definitely not”, Cris laughed. “Leo was just as tired as the boys, his energy started dropping in sync with Thiago’s, it was really cute”.   
\- “If I know him right he fell asleep as soon his head hit the pillow”, Gerard agreed with a laugh. “He’s been really tired lately”.  
\- “Because of the divorce?” Cris asked, looking up at him. “I can understand that, it must be hard for him only having one person to talk to”. Geri hugged Cris a little tighter at that.  
\- “Sí, he doesn’t really talk with a lot of people about how he’s feeling on a normal basis, so with this he’s been really closed of”, Geri explained. “But he told you and Sergio this morning, so I hope he will confide in you too now that you know”. Cris distracted him form the conversation with small kisses to his chest and neck, until they were both drifting of into sleep, happy to be with each other.


End file.
